


Afterparty

by tattooedsappho



Category: Will and Grace
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little alcohol goes a long way toward removing inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Severity_Softly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Severity_Softly).



Karen Walker polished off her fourth dry martini since Will asked the bartender to stop serving her vodka on the rocks, twenty minutes ago. Smiling at the man who was paying more attention to her breasts than to what he was actually serving her, she slipped him an extra fifty dollar bill.

"Keep `em coming hot stuff," she said in between sips. The bartender paused as if reconsidering how many more he would send her way than glanced longingly at her ample cleavage, pocketed the fifty dollar bill and shrugged to himself before moving off to serve another patron. Smirking to herself as she covertly adjusted her stance to give the bartender a better view; she twirled the stem of her martini glass between her thumb and index finger before turning around to gaze out onto the crowded dance floor. As she leaned back against the bar she heard a familiar voice mumbling almost incoherently.

"Stupid men. Stupid bitch. Who does she think she is anyway? He came here with me and now little miss slutty slut is all over him." Grace slurred as she hailed the bartender and ordered a Midori Sour.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?" Karen asked, walking down to where Grace was standing.

"It's Keith, he's just…he's an ass. One look at that skanky…skanky…prosti-tot and he's following his overactive prick wherever it leads him. Directly to her STD laden crotch! Look at them," she gestured wildly to a dark corner of the dance floor, "they're practically doing it up against those speakers!"

"There, there, let mommy take care of you. Now, how many of those fruity little darlins have you had tonight?"

Grace looked down at her glass, chewed her lip, tilted her head to one side and looked back at Karen.

"Four, well…three plus this." She said as she raised her glass for another sip.

"I think I may have just the ticket sweetie, gimmie a second." Karen swilled the remnants of her latest martini and began digging through her purse. After a few glances at Grace out of the corner of her eyes and reading the labels of three or four bottles, she shook out two pills and held them out to Grace. "Here, you'll forget all about his royal dickliness once I…once these get done with you."

"But…but…but you know how I feel about your pill popping Karen."

"Oh lighten up sister! They're not gonna hurt you."

Grace blew a stray hair off her face, giggled, then blew again – evidently amused by the process. She looked at Karen, at the pills and then out toward the dance floor.

"I'll just have another one of there," Grace pointed to her glass, "I don't even know what those things are."

"You don't know what you're missing." Karen said as she signaled for more drinks and downed the pills herself. While watching Grace nurse her fruity concoction Karen let her mind wander as she started in on her own drink. Grace had always been an innocent tease; she just wasn't sure if Grace even knew she was teasing her. Tonight she was going to do something about it, and God damn she was going to enjoy every minute of it. After polishing off her martini Karen nudged Grace will her elbow. "Come on babe; let's blow this moth bitten excuse for a nightclub."

"I wanna finnishh my drink ffirst." Grace protested.

"We'll go back to Che Karen and you can have all the booze you want there, `kay?" Karen said as she walked toward the exit.

"Oohh! Okay!" Grace beamed and knocked her glass over she rushed to join Karen.

By the time the limo pulled up to Karen's place, Grace was feeling the full effects of her extra drink and Karen had worked her way through another half liter of vodka. The short elevator ride resulted in Grace relying on a not much more stable Karen for support which in turn resulted in a great deal of bodily contact. Karen was ready to burst when she yelled for Rosario to let them in after banging on the door a few times.

Rosario came to the door dressed in her nightclothes and muttered a few insults as she let her inebriated employer in. After greeting Grace, who was making faces in a highly polished bronze sculpture, she made her way back to her room and shut the door.

"I hope that's the last we see of her party pooping ass tonight. Poor people have no idea how to have a good time."

"She wouldn't be poor if you paid her more…I think." Said Grace who was now playing with the knobs on Karen's stereo system.

"Hey, you're right." Karen replied then burst out laughing. "Like that's ever going to happen. Ok sweetie, how about a Cosmo? Sophisticated women need a sophisticated drink."

Grace muttered agreement then called out "I've got it!" as she found the power button and turned the stereo on, almost blowing herself over with the volume of the static pumping through the maxed out speakers. Fiddling with the tuner, she pulled in a station from NYU that played underground techno all weekend long.

When Karen walked back into the living room, a Cosmo in each hand, she was greeted by the sight of Grace gyrating wildly as she attempted to dance to the pulsing music.

"Drinks are here! Hey, who said you could start without me?" She said, downing her Cosmo in two gulps and rushing over to Grace.

"Don't wanna drink, wanna drink!" Grace yelled over the music.

Shrugging her shoulders, Karen downed Grace's drink and put the glass aside.

"Dance with me!" Grace shouted and reached out to grab Karen's arm. She pulled the other woman closer and motioned for her to join in. Karen grinned devilishly at Grace and the two women were soon attempting to match each other's movements and failing miserably. Laughing at their attempt, Grace lost her balance and fell, pinning Karen under her. As Grace began laughing harder Karen looked into her eyes and put a finger to her lips.

Confused, Grace stopped laughing and whispered, "What?"

"You're beautiful," Karen whispered. Not daring to hesitate, lest her prey escape, Karen pulled Grace closer and placed a searing kiss upon the other woman's lips. After a moment Grace responded and the two were passionately engaged in a fierce kissing session. Pulling away suddenly Grace looked into Karen's eyes.

"Bed. Now," was all she said before pulling Karen to her feet and following her into the bedroom. The pair wasted no time removing each other's clothes once they made it to the bed.

"A black lace thong? My, my, somebody was hoping to get lucky tonight." Karen teased as she slid the minimal fabric down over Grace's legs.

"Well I am, aren't I?"

"You have no idea sister," Karen replied with a knowing smile. She reached out to caress Grace's cheek and was pulled down by hungry arms. Their naked bodies entwined and they began kissing with renewed passion.

Hands were roaming everywhere, exploring each other's soft bodies and lingering in places that elicited moans. Karen made her way to Grace's neck and began kissing and biting from her earlobe to her collarbone. As Grace writhed in pleasure Karen's hand made its way up and down her body. Teasing a nipple, stroking a thigh, gliding over hot flesh and causing Grace to moan in pleasure.

Bringing her hand back up to Grace's breast, Karen lowered her lips to the other nipple bad placed a gentle kiss upon it before taking it into her mouth. As she teased one with a finger so she did to the other with her tongue. Shifting her body so she was between Grace's thighs, Karen moved to Grace's other nipple and began working her magic again. She could feel Grace growing moist against her and slowly kissed her way down the other woman's body. Trailing a hand along Grace's inner thigh, Karen continued to tease her, circling closer and closer to Grace's damp center. Moments later her fingers scored and Grace yelped in pleasure. Stroking slowly between her folds Karen teased her clit a moment before plunging two fingers into Grace's warm cunt.

"Fuck that feels good!" Grace yelled as Karen slowly pumped her fingers in and out, lingering inside only to twist her fingers and stroke Grace's inner walls.

Smiling, Karen slowly removed her fingers and lowered her head. Running her tongue along Grace's smooth outer lips, she pushed deeper and began lapping at the entrance to her dripping hole.

"Fuck!" Grace yelled as she felt the warm moist velvet of Karen's tongue playing with her pussy. "Damn Karen, that feels too good not to share."

"You don't have to ask me twice." Karen said as she paused, turned around and lowered her own aching cunt to Grace's eager mouth before returning her attention to Grace's pussy.

As Grace ran her tongue up and down Karen's slit, teasing her clit and slipping into her hole, Karen alternated between sucking Grace's slit and doing her best to literally tongue fuck her. Grace soon found herself on the brink of orgasm and focused all her efforts on Karen's clit, hoping for a mutual climax. Karen exploded the moment before she did and yet the pair continued their ministrations, prolonging the experience for each other. Eventually Karen lay spent atop Grace and moved so they could speak.

"Well, that was fun."

"I don't think fun even begins to describe it." Grace replied with a smile.


End file.
